Exposed
by SorasKey
Summary: Left alone, cold and without her friends, she struggles to cling to hope in life. An unexpected boy brings light into the darkest of her days.


_..**Exposed**.._

**Written by SorasKey**

_-a little bit of Dramione dipped in darkness-_

_What was happening to me? Why was this happening to me? I couldn't escape it. I had to stay loyal to Harry. This would all be over soon. Or maybe it never happened. Maybe this was just a dream, no, a nightmare. In dreams, when you're falling you wake up. But this time I wasn't waking up. I just kept falling until I finally just stopping trying to catch myself. _

_And the pain. There was too much to even think about. I would take Bellatrix any day in comparison to this. This raw power was overwhelming. I could hear clacking of polished shoes growing fainter. It was like no one even bothered to look at me anymore. I was a lost cause, driven mad by the pain. _

_The nights I was left alone were the worst though. Those were the times I was left thinking about how I would never be free again. Harry was probably dead by now. I was just a little show for the Death Eaters and I eventually ran out of tears. _

It was a Thursday, no maybe a Friday,and I was alone again tonight. I was laying in my usual balled up position, trying to hide myself from the prying eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Who knew what kind of horrible man he could be. I stopped clawing at my own bare flesh hours ago, all my skin now rubbed raw. It was my only way of feeling clean. When I hurt _physically_ it was like I couldn't feel any other pain. Pain for my old friends.

And so I just lay there on an old mattress in the dungeon, waiting for another unwanted visit. But as I was listening to the distant buzzing of flies another sound met my ears. It was the _cracking_ sound someone would make when they were apparating. But the Death Eaters always used the door, they liked my scared reaction when they'd lock the door.

I didn't bother looking up though. It's not like I'd see any of my old friends. They were long gone in my eyes.

Of a sudden I felt a cool hand touch my bare shoulder. It was soothing on my burning skin. The slight touch caused me to turn so I was lying on my back, all my bones sticking out awkwardly due to my malnourishment, free for my body to be looked over. My eyes instantly shut before I could see the intruder and my hands went to cover myself as best as I could.

"What happened to you?" The question I'd been asking myself was finally voiced. But this voice was not my own. No, it belonged to a person I hadn't expected. It belonged to a boy who would walk away when he'd hear my cries. It belonged to a coward of a man with bleach blonde hair and steel grey eyes. But the voice was shaky and barely a whisper. It was a tone of shock. A tone of sadness.

I opened my eyes to see the one man I did not expect. I opened my eyes to see Draco Malfoy. He was as pale as ever, making the dark circles under his eyes even more obvious. He was skinnier than before, an unhealthy skinny, as if he wasn't being fed. As if he was like me. But he still wore perfectly clean robes and shiny black shoes. I was confused.

I didn't say a word as he gently lifted me into a sitting position. I could feel his eyes travel my body like so many others did. But his was different. Sure it was slow, but he didn't do it with hunger in his eyes. He did it with a sickness, as if seeing me like this upset him. But that was impossible. I was just a filthy mudblood not worthy of The Slytherin Prince to even glance at me.

Then he took his robe off and I flinched. Of course. I was just kidding myself to think he even cared. He was just making it even worse by pretending he even gave a damn about me.

But instead of continuing with his black dress shirt and slacks, he placed the robe around my shoulders. It was obviously very big on me, but it was warm. He fastened it, hiding my body away from foreign eyes.

His cool hand once again made contact with my skin, this time his long fingers traced my protruding cheekbones. His eyes downcast the second they met mine.

"My father is a horrible man." He muttered. "As am I."

"No." I hadn't spoken to another person in so long it was strange to hear my own voice. His steel grey eyes shot up to lock with my chocolate ones.

"I ignored you. I didn't know they were doing this to you." His hands moved to grip my waist through the robes. I winced when he hands made connection to one of my multiple bruises. "I am a disgrace."

"You came." Did I really still have hope for this? He could be just doing this to show me what could have been before whisking me away to Voldemort for my end.

Our eyes never broke apart as he picked me up in one smooth motion. I clung to his boney shoulders like my life depended on it. And it did. The marks that would later show themselves on his porcelain skin would be proof of my existence.

And in another second we were gone. We were in a field somewhere and I didn't recognize it. It was nighttime and everything was still. The moon was covered and I could barely make out Draco's face, though I was mere inches from it.

I whimpered as he sat me down, but my grip didn't slack. I couldn't bring myself to let go of the one person to show me kindness in a month's time. It took a moment for him to realize I was still clinging to him before he wrapped his arms around me. My face was cradled perfectly in the crook of his neck. He smelled of fire and old parchment; the best fragrance I've ever smelled.

I forgot how vulnerable I was until I felt him push me down so I was laying straight on my back and his robe was pushed aside. I could feel the night air on my frail body and I couldn't help but shiver. Then I felt his hand on mine, interlocking our fingers. I felt his lips on my forehead and his breath tickle my face.

"Just stay still. I'll fix you." The voice was so quiet I wasn't even sure if he had even spoken.

"_Lumos." _Then I could see my battered body and the way his eyes washed over me once more. I felt so used and dirty. I couldn't let him see me anymore. But when I went to cover my chest, his other hand wrapped around my wrist and held it down. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I need to see what my father has done." I merely nodded and allowed my so-called enemy look over my naked form.

It felt like eons before I felt the smooth tip of a wand tap my abdomen. I didn't bother trying to listen to all the healing spells as I felt my body slowly become unmarred again. But I wasn't really. No amount of spells could undo what happened to me. But I think he knew that because once he was done he unlit his wand and lay down beside me.

I wasn't sure what to expect, but then I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. He made sure that his robe was once again covering me, afraid to make worse what had already happened.

My head was tucked securely under his chin and his arms were wound so tight around my waist I thought he'd never let go.

"I did a horrible thing. To you and then to my father."

"You were brave to leave. To fix me." I used his words from earlier.

"I can't ever undo this." I felt something cold atop my head and realized it was a tear dripping off of Draco's chin and onto my face.

"Thank you." Was all I said before I could feel him sobbing into my hair. And for a second the war wasn't happening. It was just me and Draco Malfoy. We were together and safe, for just a moment, and I really didn't care.

He saved me and now it was my turn to save him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

This is the other Dramione oneshot I mentioned. I know it's awfully dark, but you can always read the other one and feel all fuzzy again. If you feel it necessary. Anyways, this oneshot doesn't really make sense to the book (as most don't), but if one would try to connect the two then it would be when Hermione is held captive in Malfoy Manor. But not really because that would make no sense.

So I hoped you liked this oneshot despite its overwhelming angst.

Thanks, **startscribbling12** for proofreading and coming up with a summary and helping with title ideas. You're awesome!

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


End file.
